This invention relates in general to methods of treating skin conditions such as acne, and in particular to methods of increasing the efficacy of peroxides such as benzoyl peroxide in the treatment of skin conditions.
The pathophysiology of acne vulgaris, the most common cutaneous disease, is the consequence of the interplay of follicular hyperkeratinization, bacteria in the follicular canal, and sebum production. The exact mechanism triggering the development of the comedone and the stimuli causing the non-inflamed lesion to become provoked are poorly understood. The microbiology of acne vulgaris and its immunologic ramifications constitute a major thrust of present research in the elucidation of the pathogenesis of inflammatory acne. Within the microbial flora of the pilosebaceous unit, P. acnes is the most meaningful organism in acne causation.
The methods of acne therapy are usually grouped into several categories such as keratolytics, antibacterials, sebosuppressives, and hormones. Benzoyl peroxide (BP) is the most widely used topical agent for acne since its introduction in the 1960""s. BP is very effective for the treatment of acne because it is antibacterial, functions as a peeling agent, has comedolytic activity, and reduces free fatty acid levels. Concomitant topical treatment of BP and erythromycin is stated to be superior to BP alone. Such combination therapies are hypothesized to gain their efficacy by the coupled action of two effective treatments.
This invention relates to methods of increasing the efficacy of peroxides such as benzoyl peroxide in the treatment of skin conditions such as acne. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to methods of increasing radicals formed by peroxides on/in the skin, more specifically near/in the comedone, for topical use in dermatology.
In a specific embodiment, the invention relates to the use of transitional metals such as Cu(1) and ferrous ions to increase the formation of peroxide radicals such as benzoyl peroxide radical.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a method by which a peroxide such as benzoyl peroxide and its activator (or adjunctive agent) are added to the skin surface at the same time (and not days or months before). This ensures that the ingredients are not inactivated or lost strength by being placed together prior to usage.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to the use of a more soluble form of peroxide such as benzoyl peroxide to increase its efficacy.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to the addition of a side chain to a peroxide such as benzoyl peroxide so that it is activated by light.
In a further embodiment, the invention relates to the addition of a tertiary amine to a peroxide such as benzoyl peroxide at the time of skin application, to improve the efficacy of the peroxide. This could include any tertiary amine structure except for an erythromycin structure.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to the addition of dapsone or other material to a peroxide such as benzoyl peroxide to improve its efficacy.